1. Field
One or more exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to an organic light emitting display device including a plurality of pixels, each of which includes an organic light emitting diode and a driving circuit for outputting a driving current to the organic light emitting diode.
2. Description of the Related Art
As an information-oriented society has been developed, demand for a display device for displaying an image has increased in various forms, and recently, various flat panel display devices, such as a liquid crystal display device, a plasma display panel, and an organic light emitting display device, have been utilized.
The organic light emitting display device among the flat panel display devices includes a plurality of scan lines for applying scan signals, a plurality of light emission lines corresponding to the plurality of scan lines, a plurality of data lines crossing the plurality of scan lines and the plurality of light emission lines, and a plurality of pixels, each of which includes an organic light emitting diode and a pixel driving circuit for outputting a driving current to the organic light emitting diode.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art.